I love you, Harry James Potter
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Pleading, she stared at him, her brown eyes rimmed with tears threatening to spill. Her throat was constricting, and her heart was beating loudly in her chest, a small part breaking as she watched him angrily stalk away. *Canon.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything; the credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Forever in debt to you for creating this wonderful serie. _

**I love you, Harry James Potter.**

**Ҩ**

"_Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." _

"_Harry Potter."_

"_I've read all about you."_

"_If it weren't for them, I'd be dead by now."_

The first time she lied was for him. She didn't want to see him in trouble, especially not after he'd saved her life.

"_It's not all about books Harry."_

Holding his hand in hers, she looked into his green eyes, wanting to reach out to him, and give him the courage to do what he was meant to do.

"_I missed the exams?"_

Was the first thing she asked, as they broke away from each other. He laughed at her, and she felt herself melt as she watched the mirth shine in his eyes. A small part of her hoped that she was the cause.

"_I only wanted to help you."_

Pleading, she stared at him, her brown eyes rimmed with tears threatening to spill. Her throat was constricting, and her heart was beating loudly in her chest, a small part breaking as she watched him angrily stalk away.

"_What do we do now?"_

Looking at him, a small smile played on her lips, liking that even though so much had happened, he was still just as impatient as any kid should be at the age of thirteen. "We wait."

"_You have to kill me first."_

Stepping forward, she stretched her arms out, protecting Harry from getting harmed. And as she stood there, angrily staring at the rugged man in front of her, she realized she would do anything for her black-haired friend.

"_Another nightmare?"_

She was getting worried. He was constantly looking so tired, black circling his eyes and he was paler than he normally was. She wished she could be of help to him.

"_I'll always be there for you." _

Staring at him, she squeezed his hand in his, hoping that her being there was enough. Wishing that she was _all_ that he needed. But she knew he'd choose Ron over her every day.

"_Good luck."_

Hugging him, the tent opening flapped. Kissing him on the cheek, she didn't notice the flash of light in the background and the sound of a quill scribbling down on parchment.

'_I do it all for you.'_

Pouring yet another potion in her hair, she struggled to get the bushy hair sleek, wanting to look perfect, even though he wouldn't be the one to escort her. Smoothing down the front of her periwinkle dress, she wondered if he would ever look at her, and say that she's beautiful.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

'I wish you would see that I'm here for you Harry.'

"_You should tell Dumbledore."_

She leaned forward, her curls falling around her face as she looked at him, her brown eyes searching his for anything else but the anger that shimmered in those green orbs of his. He snapped at her before turning his toward the window, watching the fields outside fly by.

'_I must not tell lies.'_

Holding the injured hand in hers, she stared at the bright red words shining on his palm. "Did _she_ do this to you?" She asked angrily, cursing the pink-clad woman to hell and back. She had no right to do this, especially not to Harry.

"_You can teach us."_

Turning her head, her eyes intense, she stared at Harry, wishing that he would say yes.

"_We'll be behind you, always."_

She told him before they ran away towards the edge of the forest, and even though she was terrified to death, she pushed forward, the idea of leaving him not even an option.

"_I'm sorry for almost killing you."_

Harry whispered, tears dripping down on the sheet covering her body. Taking a hold of his hand, she made him look at her before answering. "None of this is your fault. _None_."

"_I'll tell you later."_

Nodding, she turned back to her plate, pushing around the food that lay on it, not feeling hungry anymore. She was worried about him, seeing him show up, blood streaming down his nose, which was really swollen. She hoped it was nothing too serious.

"_How does it feel?"_

The silence between them stretched out, like an invisible cord, tensing in the air. "How does it feel to love someone who doesn't love you back?" If only he knew.

"_I'm sorry."_

He held her close, and she buried her head in his chest, hair tumbling down her shoulders and covering her weeping eyes. Clenching her fist around his shirt, she pulled him closer, needing his arms around her, to hear the sound of his beating heart. It comforted her.

"_I…"_

She faltered, not knowing what to say. Looking at him, seeing his green eyes misty with tears, she couldn't bring herself to confess. She didn't want to complicate things for him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, holding him close as he wept for the loss of yet another life in his world.

"_Harry."_

Standing in the Burrow, clad in the bold red dress, she saw him kissing Ginny, his hands tenderly holding onto the red-haired girl's cheek. A tear slipped down her face before she turned on her heel, marching out of the kitchen.

"_Give it to me."_

Taking the locket in her hand, her fingers wrapping around the cool metal, she sat down, her head leaning against the frost-covered bark of the tree behind her, clasping the necklace around her throat.

"_Maybe we should just stay here… Grow old together."_

Whispering it, she stared at him, wrapping the grey blanket around her more tightly. It was in the middle of the winter, and the forest was beautiful. She wished she could stop time, just like ice stopped the river from rushing the water forth.

'_Mudblood.'_

The word stared back at her, words bright against her pale arm. This time he couldn't save her.

"_Harry!"_

Choking on his name, she rushed forward, falling on her knees beside his limp body, shaking with every sob that racked through her body. "Please, don't be dead. You can't be."

"_I wish I would've told you."_

Her eyes falling on the woman walking down the aisle, clad in a white dress, she wondered. 'Would I be the one walking down that carpet, if I'd said those three words?'

"_I love you."_


End file.
